


A Pleasant Awakening

by CosmicTanzanite



Series: Kiss Drabbles: DuckTales Edition [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: Gyro blinked his eyes open, vision blurry as it always was when he woke due to both his groggy senses and the lack of his glasses. Despite this, he could always make out his surroundings. Normally, when he did come to after his slumber, he was instantly greeted with the squalor of his own apartment, a sore back due to his rock-hard mattress and the sounds of car horns honking outside his window. This time, it was different.





	A Pleasant Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. This one was Gypad with "lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up."

Gyro blinked his eyes open, vision blurry as it always was when he woke due to both his groggy senses and the lack of his glasses. Despite this, he could always make out his surroundings. Normally, when he did come to after his slumber, he was instantly greeted with the squalor of his own apartment, a sore back due to his rock-hard mattress and the sounds of car horns honking outside his window. This time, it was different.

Well, it was still rather messy, but he was in a much more comfortable position than he normally was. Instead of a bed that felt like it was made of stone, Gyro found himself lying on top of something soft and warm. Then it moved and made a noise.  
  
A bit startled, the chicken lurched upward slightly only to find that he was being restrained by two very strong arms, placed directly against his back and holding him as tightly as they possibly could while still being gentle. And then, the fog in his mind drifted away, and he remembered: he’d definitely fallen asleep in Launchpad’s arms last night.

By what he could remember, it hadn’t been his intentions to do so. He’d come over to the garage to visit his boyfriend last night around 10 p.m. The plans were to watch season three of Darkwing Duck, eat some pizza and cuddle on the couch. However, it appeared the two of them couldn’t stay awake through the entire season, judging by the saxophone music of the DVD’s main menu playing softly in the background and the fact that he was most certainly out in Launchpad’s arms for several hours.

_Oh well,_ he thought to himself. _It’s not like the same thing didn’t happen when we tried to watch the other two seasons._

Gyro was also beginning to realize that whatever amount of sleep they’d received wasn’t enough, at least not for him. He wiggled himself around in an attempt to change positions so he could face the duck who was currently holding him hostage in a quite pleasant way. Once he’d managed to, he got a proper look at the other: his eyes were still closed and a hint of drool could be seen at the corner of his beak, but he was somewhat awake. Although, he wouldn’t be for long, and looking at him like that made Gyro feel the same about himself.   
  
“Mornin’ Gyro…” Launchpad sighed, pulling his arms a bit tighter around the other and shifting positions. “Ya…sleep…well…”  
  
The chicken gave a sweet smile, eyelids beginning to droop. Brain becoming fuzzy from how fast he was drifting back into slumber, Gyro found himself bringing a hand up to brush against Launchpad’s cheek. The larger bird sighed delightfully at his touch, bill curling into a smile. Doing what his gut was pleading for him to, Gyro responded by shutting his eyes and bringing his head up just enough for his beak to touch the other’s.

They shared a very slow and lazy but passion-filled kiss for a few seconds, making small mumbling noises as they did so. When Gyro finally broke for air, he buried his face in the other’s shoulder, giving Launchpad a small, tired peck on the cheek before nuzzling his face against the feathers there.

“Mmmhmmm,” he finally answered, but he wasn’t sure if it was even heard. Before either of them knew it, they’d nodded off once more, content to spend as much time as they possibly could asleep in each other’s arms until Scrooge inevitably barged into the garage and embarrassed the two of them for not getting to work on time. 

But they’d deal with that when it happened.


End file.
